Te he echado de menos
by Carmenchutu
Summary: Laxus ha sido readmitido en el gremio pero Mirajane aún no le ha dado una bienvenida como es debida. ¿Qué pasará ahora con su relación? LaMi Miraxus Lemon Laxus&Mirajane One-shot


Mirajane y Kinana estaban recogiendo los últimos vasos y platos, en buenas condiciones, que habían quedado después de la fiesta por el regreso de Laxus.

-No deberíamos volver a dejar que Natsu intente servir la bebida.- Se quejaba Kinana.

-Tienes razón, pero ha sido gracioso.- Contestaba con una pequeña risa Mirajane.

Antes de poder seguir recogiendo Kinana se tuvo que sentar porque estaba muy cansada como para poder continuar.

-Kinana, vete a casa, ya me puedo ocupar yo.- Dijo Mirajane acercándose a su compañera.- Debes descansar.

-Gracias Mira, si te queda algo por recoger ya lo hago yo mañana a primera hora.- Dijo Kinana mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del gremio.- ¡No te vayas muy tarde!

Mirajane sonrió por la preocupación que había mostrado su amiga, pero ella no se iría hasta que no acabara de recoger todo el destrozo por la fiesta en honor a Laxus…

-Laxus…- Susurró Mirajane para sí misma.- Has vuelto y ni si quiera he podido pasar contigo unos minutos…

La albina echaba de menos al Dragón Slayer del trueno más de lo que nunca admitiría… había pasado ya tiempo desde que se habían visto y más desde la última que vez que habían hablado… íntimamente.

Mientras Mirajane terminaba de recoger, en otro sitio de la cuidad Laxus seguía de fiesta con los Raijinshu.

-Bickslow, acompaña a Freed a casa, que yo acompañaré a Evergreen a la suya.- Dijo Laxus mientras salían del bar donde había decidido seguir la fiesta.

-Lo que tú digas Laxus.- Contestó Bickslow.

-¡NO!- Gritó Freed, el cual iba muy borracho.- YO QUIERO QUE LAXUS ME ACOMPAÑE.- Dijo mientras se intentaba abrazar a Laxus, pero este le paraba.

-No, te acompañará Bickslow que va menos borracho que tú y además vive muy cerca de ti.- Replicó Laxus un poco harto porque se está agobiando al pensar que no le daría tiempo a volver al gremio…

-Entonces vámonos ya.- Dijo Evergreen al entender las intenciones de su líder.

Cuando los amigos se separaron, tras unos cuantos lloros por parte de Freed, Laxus y Evergreen se encontraron a Kinana.

-¡Kinana!- Saludó Evergreen.- ¿Qué haces aún por la calle?

-Hola, vuelvo a casa desde el gremio como estaba muy cansada Mirajane me ha dicho que me fuera a casa.- Contestó una somnolienta Kinana.

-¿Y Mira se ha quedado en el gremio?- Preguntó Laxus.

-Sí, ha dicho que quería terminar de recoger el desastre que había causado la fiesta antes de irse.

Como _pensaba, Mira no se iría a casa sin recoger el gremio.- Pensó Laxus._

-Bueno pues nosotras nos vamos juntas, ¿te parece bien Kinana? Porque Laxus tiene cosas que hacer.- Dijo Evergreen guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

-Vale, hasta mañana Laxus.

Y de este modo Laxus se quedó solo con una única cosa en la mente, ir a Fairy Tail para ver a Miraje, bueno y también pensaba en que le debía un favor a Evergreen.

Mientras tanto la que una vez fue conocida como la Demonio seguía en el gremio cantando mientras fregaba, en su mente recordaba la última vez que había hablado con el rubio que la traía loca desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

 **Flashback**

 _-Después de todo Lisanna está bien.- Dijo el rubio acercándose a la peliblanca._

 _-Sí, y después de todo tú has vuelto para salvarnos.- Contestó Mirajane mientras hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor, aún no se había recuperado del todo._

 _-¿Estás bien?- Se preocupó Laxus._

 _-Sí… solamente estoy cansada.- Respondió Mira con una sonrisa un poco forzada._

 _-Ha sido muy valiente lo que has hecho Mira._

 _-Gra…gracias Laxus.- No se esperaba que Laxus la dijera eso, ¿es verdad que había cambiado?_

 _Tras las palabras de Mirajane un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la situación._

 _-Mira… yo… te he echado de menos… este tiempo.- Rompió el silencio un Laxus un poco nervioso._

 _Después de procesar las palabras pronunciadas por el Dragón Slayer, Mirajane le abrazó y contra su pecho le dijo:_

 _-Yo también te he echado de menos Laxus, no sabes cuánto, una tristeza se apoderó de mi cuerpo aunque intenté ser fuerte por ti, únicamente las cosas mejoraron cuando volvió Lisanna… pero aún así… el dolor de no verte seguía en mi cuerpo._

 _-Yo también sentía eso Mira, todos este tiempo he estado reflexionando y aumentando mi poder, y por fin llegué a la conclusión de que te necesitaba de vuelta más que nada en este mundo, porque cuando tú dejaste mi corazón yo también lo dejé._

 _-Laxus…- Dijo Mirajane con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando al rubio directamente.- Te amo._

 _Acto seguido Laxus bajó un poco la cabeza para unir los labios con la persona por la que había estado suspirando todos estos meses y años atrás, los labios de la persona a la que amaba con todo su ser._

 _-Te amo, Mirajane, mi Demonio.- Dijo Laxus cuando se separaron._

 _Todo hubiera seguido pero…_

 **Fin del flashback**

Unas manos rodearon a Mirajane por la espalda, y el dueño de esas manos pegó sus labios a su oreja derecha.

-Hola Mira.- Susurró muy despacio Laxus.

-Laxus.- Respondió la albina mientras se da la vuelta para mirar a Laxus a los ojos.- Sabía que vendrías.

-Lo sé, por eso le has dicho a Kinana que se fuera a casa.- Dijo Laxus acercándose a sus labios.- Buena jugada Demonio.- Y acto seguido la besó, se besaron hasta que tuvieron que separarse porque se había quedado sin aire.

-Te tendré que dar una buena bienvenida al gremio, ¿no crees?- Comentó Mirajane alejándose un poco del rubio y con una sonrisa demoniaca y muy sexy.-

-Creo que es justo lo que tienes que hacer ahora mismo.- Dijo Laxus quitándose el abrigo.

Mirajane empezó a bajarse el tirante del vestido lentamente, matando a Laxus por la lentitud ya que su cuerpo estaba sediento de Mirajane, llevaba sediento de ella desde hace 10 años (los 3 que pasaron desde la muerte de Lisanna hasta la isla Tenrou y después los 7 que pasaron bajo el hechizo que les salvó la vida)

Cuando Mira se quitó el vestido Laxus no aguantó más y se tiró sobre el delgado cuerpo de la mayor de los Strauss, empezó a besar su cuello hasta llegar rápidamente a los voluminosos pechos de la chica, rompió sin miramientos el precioso sujetador que llevaba la maga y empezó a masajear y chupar esos pechos que le volvían loco.

Los gemidos de Mira no tardaron en aparecer, esos gemidos tímidos que cada vez que Laxus avanzaba hasta su parte inferior se hicieron menos tímidos y más ruidosos.

Como sus piernas ya empezaban a temblar, Laxus la llevó hasta una mesa donde la tumbó y le rompió las braguitas que llevaba a juego con el sujetador.

-Parece que ya estás a mi merced Demonio.- Comentó Laxus cuando empezó a jugar con el clítoris de la albina y esta no dejaba de gemir.

-No celebres tan pronto la victoria Laxus.- Dijo Mira entre suspiros.

Antes de que Laxus se diera cuenta las posiciones habían cambiado y ahora Mira estaba encima, lo que era una preciosa vista para el Dragon Slayer.

-Veamos si esto ha cambiado algo en estos años.- Comentó Mirajane mientras rompía la camiseta de Laxus, y si, había cambiado ahora estaba más fuerte y su cuerpo era más espectacular. Mira empezó a besar el tatuaje de Laxus y poco a poco comenzó a bajar hasta el gran bulto que se escondía en los pantalones del rubio.

Cuando Laxus estaba completamente desnudo, Mirajane comprobó que había cambiado… ahora era más hombre y no ese adolescente malhumorado del que se había enamorado.

-¿Echabas de menos las vistas?- Preguntó Laxus con una sonrisa realmente sexy en su rostro.

-No más que tu las vistas sobre mi cuerpo.- Respondió Mirajane acercándose al pene erecto del mago.

-Bueno, yo lo tenía más fácil.- Comenzó a decir mientras Mira se metía todo su miembro en su pequeña boca y empezaba a moverse.- Yo tenía tus revistas.- Siguió hablando Laxus, mientras llevaba las manos a la cabeza de la albina para guiar sus movimientos, sus gruñidos inundaban el silencio del gremio y después de un tiempo en el que Mirajane se deleitó con su "juguete" Laxus se corrió en su boca.- Pero la Mirajane de las revistas no podía hacer esto.- Finalizó Laxus.

-¿Así que tienes mis revistas?- Preguntó Mirajane un poco sonrojada.

-Todas en las que apareces.- Respondió volviendo a ponerla debajo de él.- Y no sabes lo mucho que me han ayudado todo este tiempo Mirajane.- Y unió sus labios en un beso apasionado en el que se disputaba un guerra por el control que ninguno de los dos iba a abandonar.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Dragón.- Sonrió con malicia Mirajane.

Antes de contestar, Laxus se puso en la entrada de la maga y de un solo golpe la penetró fuertemente haciendo que los dos soltaran un grito.

-Con esa sonrisa que tienes y con lo que estás haciendo, vas a terminar en el infierno Demonio.- Dijo Laxus mientras se movía más rápido y con más fuerza.

-Entonces tú tienes un sitio reservado a mí lado.- Contestó Mirajane entré gemidos que cada vez eran más fuertes.

-En ese caso no sería el infierno, sería el paraíso.

Después de unas embestidas más Mirajane llegó a su climax, seguida de Laxus que terminó dentro de la maga.

Cuando se recuperaron vieron que ya era muy tarde y como los dos estaban agotados, decidieron quedarse a dormir en el gremio.

Después de acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Laxus y estar tapada por el abrigo de este Mirajane comenzó a hablar:

-¿Qué pasará después de esta noche?

-¿Qué quieres que pase?- Preguntó Laxus mirando a esos ojos azules.

-Quiero que estemos juntos Laxus.- Respondió con toda sinceridad Mirajane.

-Yo quiero lo mismo Mirajane, pero creo que aún es un poco pronto para que lo sepan todos.- Dijo Laxus.- Está claro que Erza lo sabrá mañana mismo porque siempre lo sabe todo, pero los demás…

-Opino lo mismo.- Asintió Mirajane.-Si no se enteraron hace 10 años, pueden esperar un poco más para saberlo.

-El problema es que Erza lo sabe desde hace 10 años.- Rió Laxus.- Aunque creo que Evergreen, Gildarts y Mystogan también lo sabían.

-Es lo más seguro, pero nunca dijeron nada.- Dijo Mirajane un poco sonrojada y cansada.- Laxus, te quiero.

-Y yo Mirajane.

Dicho esto la albina se durmió en el pecho de Laxus, mientras este le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente.

-Nunca me dejes Mirajane.- Susurró Laxus antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
